total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestle-A-Thon (2015)
The Wrestle-A-Thon (2015) was a professional wrestling event of European Empire Wrestling Association, which took place on May 24th, 2015, at the AERG Arena, in Birmingham, England. Background The main feud at that moment involved Alex Jordache and Ryan Westberg for Westberg's EEWA World Heavyweight Championship. Their rivalry started on March 25th, at EEWA Open Fight Night. There, Westberg, with Dylan Brazier as his tag partner for a match against Alex Jordache and Brian Barrows, had the match ending due to a double countout, as Jordache attacked Westberg. From there on, Jordache and Westberg exchanged scathing remarks, punches and kicks to each other. On Assault and Battery (2015), their match ended in a double countout due to a bizarre finish when Westberg for the Killing Spree (a sheer drop powerbomb), but Jordache reversed with a triangle hold with Westberg standing. Westberg went to the ropes, which led to Jordache going over the top rope. Since Jordache kept holding Westberg by the neck, both fell to the outside. When they, apparently, tried to return to the ring, the referee had already made the 10 count. Due to this finish, their Wrestle-A-Thon match would be under No Disqualification and No Countout rules. The secondary feud involved Bruno Arnason, Andriy Samarin, Maxim Maliarev and Shane Ryan. On April 29th, at EEWA Open Fight Night, Arnason issued an open challenge for his EEWA European Championship at Wrestle-A-Thon. Not one, not two, but three wrestlers appeared: Samarin, Maliarev and Shane. Jacques García, the commissioner, booked the match with Samarin's EEWA Royal's Cup on the line, as well, because Samarin was one of the wrestlers who answered the challenge. The main feud in the tag division involved the tag team champions Silver Hunters and the number one contenders Brazier Brothers. The Braziers won their title shot after winning the 2015 EEWA World Tag League, in March. After weeks of teasing physical confrontation, those two teams would finally go at it. The secondary feud in the tag division involved The Thrillers and Ultimate Force. Feuding directly since the start of 2015, the teams would go for their final battle. Another story involved Brian Barrows. On May 6th, at EEWA Open Fight Night, Barrows, carrying his ISFL World Openweight Championship, and following Bruno Arnason's advice, issued an open challenge. At the time his match happened, it wasn't aware who his opponent would be. Event details Before the show, the Warmup Show had a Four Way Elimination Match, featuring Maarkus Huber, Maarten Gillain, Adam H. and Iceberg. Adam H. was eliminated after 5 minutes and 46 seconds due to Huber's Mad Crossface (arm trap crossface). Iceberg was eliminated after 9 minutes and 4 seconds, via pinfall, due to Gillain's Dernier Impaleur (Implant DDT). With that, Huber and Gillain were left, somewhat reviving their old feud. Huber would defeat Gillain, by submission, with his Mad Crossface. The show opened with the EEWA Tag Team Championship match: Brazier Brothers, the challengers and Silver Hunters, the champions. James Silver and Jaques Brazier started the match. with a back-and-forth match for a long time, Dylan Brazier got the hot tag. Eventually, Erica Marie interfered. But it backfired, when Erica, on the apron, was clobbered with a clothesline from James Silver. The end of the match had the Brazier Brothers doing the Brazier Dual Shot (Jaques does a thrust spinebuster (Union Jack Slam), with Dylan following with a diving somersault leg drop (Liverpool Drop)) on Silver. Dylan pinned Silver for the win. The second match was Brian Barrows' open challenge. The mystery opponent turned out to be Matthew Ossy. Ossy had the upper hand at first, but eventually Barrows recovered. With his arsenal of moves, Barrows overwhelmed Ossy. Barrows would pin Ossy with the T-Bone '97 (t-bone suplex). The third match had the Ultimate Force and The Thrillers in a tag team match. Brit Brawler and Mark Jordan started the match. With constant brawls outside the ring, which included Lewis Vassell doing The Climax (reverse STO) on Brawler on the entrance ramp. Despite bloodied, Brawler would pin Vassell after the Brute Force (Brit Brawler does a double powerbomb (UK-Unabomber 2000) as Road Rage Britain hits a running flying lariat (British Lariato)). The fourth match had Arms of Steel facing the team of Ashton Fiolek and Jack 2x4. With The Phantom and Jack 2x4. In a squash match, Christian Hansen pinned Ashton Fiolek with the Double Size Lariat (when Hansen and Phantom hit simultaneous lariats on the opponent). The fifth match was the Ladder Double Title Match featuring Bruno Arnason, Andriy Samarin, Shane Ryan and Maxim Maliarev, for Arnason's EEWA European Championship and Samarin's EEWA Royal's Cup. In a really stiff match with the four wrestlers beating each other, including Arnason, who, not only was using nearly every Suplex variation possible, but he did a German Suplex on Maxim Maliarev with Maliarev's left ankle hitting the top turnbuckle, despite Arnason doing the German Suplex on the middle of the ring. Maliarev injured (legit) his ankle, in the process. The finish of the match had Maliarev injured with the German Suplex. After constant fighting between Samarin and Shane, the latter throws Samarin through the ropes. Shane went to the OzBomb (sitout powerbomb) on Arnason, but Arnason reversed with a powerbomb of his own, sending Shane Ryan through a table to the outside. The next was Samarin, who was a hit by Arnason with the Aurora Slam (spinning sidewalk slam after an irish whip) on a chair. Then, Arnason, retrieved both the European Championship and the Royal's Cup. Due to this, Arnason became the first ever EEWA Triple Crown Champion. The main event was Ryan Westberg and Alex Jordache for Westberg's EEWA World Heavyweight Championship. Despite being a No Disqualification and No Countout match, they rarely used weapons, although they constantly fought outside. The main story of this match was Jordache injuring Westberg's right arm after a Singapore Cane shot. By constantly targeting Westberg's arm, Jordache would always try to go for The Wrench (modified camel clutch with an arm trap). After hitting Westberg with a Northern Lights Suplex onto the barricade and a Spear, Jordache put Westberg on The Wrench. Westberg tapped. After the match, Bruno Arnason and Brian Barrows appeared to attack Westberg and celebrated with Jordache. Aftermath On June 3rd, at EEWA Open Fight Night, Arnason vacated the EEWA Royal's Cup, following a match with Shane Ryan and Lewis Vassell, where Shane and Vassell pinned each other. Arnason, also, wanted to compete for the EEWA Tag Team Championship. Since a wrestler can't hold more than two titles, Arnason could go for it. With Alex Jordache, the Reign of Misogyny eventually defeated the Brazier Brothers for the EEWA Tag Team Championship, with Jordache's EEWA World Heavyweight Championship and Arnason's EEWA European Championship on the line, as well, at Mayhem In Pieces (2015), on June 28th. After losing the EEWA Tag Team Championship, the Silver Hunters teased dissention. With Erica Marie being the mastermind, eventually Alexander Hunter turned on James Silver at Mayhem In Pieces, after Silver was pinned by Arms of Steel's Christian Hansen in a tag team match. Shane Ryan won the EEWA Royal's Cup, by defeating Lewis Vassell on June 10th, at EEWA Open Fight Night. He would succesfully defend the cup against Maxim Maliarev at Mayhem In Pieces. The Thrillers, after losing to Ultimate Force at Wrestle-A-Thon, went to have a feud with The Avispas, after the latter tag team turned tweener after Black Avispa saving La Avispa from Mark Jordan's further attacks, after La Avispa inadvertenly distracted Jordan in his match with Road Rage Britain. Results WARMUP MATCH: Maarkus Huber def. Maarten Gillain, Adam H. and Iceberg - Four Way Elimination Match - 16:11 Brazier Brothers (Dylan Brazier and Jaques Brazier) def. Silver Hunters (James Silver and Alexander Hunter) © (w/ Erica Marie) - EEWA Tag Team Championship - 14:32 Brian Barrows def. Matthew Ossy - 9:44 Ultimate Force (Road Rage Britain and Brit Brawler) def. The Thrillers (Lewis Vassell and Mark Jordan) - 11:32 Arms of Steel (Christian Hansen and The Phantom) def. Ashton Fiolek and Jack 2x4 - 4:11 Bruno Arnason (European Champion) def. Andriy Samarin (Royal's Cup), Maxim Maliarev and Shane Ryan - Ladder Match for the EEWA European Championship and the EEWA Royal's Cup - 27:12 Alex Jordache def. Ryan Westberg © - No Disqualification match for the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship - 29:49 Announcing team Warmup Match Play-by-play announcer: Kenneth Akerlund Color commentator: Ryan Morgan Main show Play-by-play announcer: Matthew Franklin Color commentator: Alex Matryoshka Category:EEWA Wrestle-A-Thon Category:EEWA programming Category:EEWA special events in 2015